Book 1: Fated Mew mew
by Assaulted by the plot bunnies
Summary: What do you mean Fate is half animal? Why does that sound familiar? Well we're going to Tokyo and knowing that city we'll find out soon enough. A colab between me and GunsoNatsumi with big dreams so up, up and away!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is a colaboration fic between me and GunsoNatsumi so expect a lot strange things.

Disclaimer: We'll have you know that we own absolutely... Nothing of this! Even some of the jokes aren't ours!

Chapter 1: The chapter with the cowboy and the pirate.

"Shamal-san!" an unimportant member of the medical staff yelled. "Shamal-san, look at these cells!"

"What is it UMMS #20?"Shamal asked pleasantly.

"UMMS #... never mind, I found something strange in Harlaown-san's DNA."

"What is this strange thing then?" Shamals voice bordered on impatience.

"Have vets been using these machineries? Because I keep finding animal DNA in these samples." The UMMS said.

"No... Wait what do you mean Animal DNA?" She quickly shoved UMMS #20 into the back of UMMS # 19 creating a domino effect which she didn't notice. "This can't be right..."

She quickly took out an other sample and put it in but it showed the same, although in less frequentie. "Nanoha-chan is not going to like this..."

"What isn't she going to like?" With a start Shamal turned around seeing a calm looking Fate standing there.

"Ah! Fate-chan, Uhm, nothing, nothing!" Shamal couldn't look Fate in the eye knowing that she would break down due to the terrible innocence there. "How are you doing?" 'Yes divert the attention to something else!'

"I'm fine, just waiting for the test results." Fate said unknowingly foiling Shamals diversion.

Shamal flinched visibly making her look Fate in the eye. 'Ah, the innocence, the cuteness, it's to much! I can't lie!' "We found something strange in your DNA, there appears to be some animal DNA in it."

Fate's eyes widened and she asked "Do you know what kind of animal?"

"Yes it appears to be some DNA from a Wolvefox from Mid-Childa." Said Shamal wincing waiting for the outburst.

"Thank god it isn't a ferret." Fate said sighing in relief, she had been imagining the field day Chrono would have had with that. "Wait a second," she said startling Shamal who was by now expecting an outburst of epic proportions and a Zamber where the sun don't shine and so she was utterly surprised when she heard "Like Arf?"

The poor doctor was by now completely out of familiar territory and so when she looked up she had been unable to prepare herself for the sight that she would encounter. 'Really,' She thought absent mindedly to herself, 'Those eyes should be made a forbidden weapon.' and true to her thoughts Fate had turned up her cuteness meter by another hundred by adding hopefull-shiny-ness to the innocence and utter cuteness. 'It's just unfair, really.'

**Meanwhile at the Asura in the research lab**

"Chrono-kun, Chrono-kun look at this!" Amy yelled

"Not now Amy, can't you see I'm busy looking for a good school." Chrono said impatiently.

"But Chrono-kun I wa-" Amy began again.

"No Amy, I'm busy!" Chrono yelled back cutting her off.

Amy pouted at this, then she huffed and turned to the door yelling petulantly "I'm telling Lindy-san on you!"

"Yeah, Yeah." Chrono sighed waving dismissively.

**On the Bridge of the Asura**

"Lindy-san, Lindy-san!" Amy came in crying crocodile tears. "Chrono-kun is being a meanie again!"

Lindy immediately pulled Amy in a suffocating hug and said to her "Well now, we can't have that now can we?" And with that she let go of the half dead Amy and headed to the research lab.

In the meantime, Amy was being revived by several staff members who were nearby.

"Chrono, What did I hear about you being a meanie to Amy-chan." Lindy asked the moment she stepped inside the research lab.

'She really told Mo- Admiral Lindy, really Amy.' Chrono thought turning to Lindy "I have no idea what she's talking about, I told her to be quiet while I was searching for a school for Fate and the others, that's all."

Lindy sighed then looked straight at her stubborn son and said "Did you cut her off in the middle of a sentence? Oh where has my sweet little boy gone!" She said, a tissue near her eye, and small tears falling down her face, a sad face and a setting sun behind her with a scene of her holding a young Chrono.

"Be serious, will ya!" An annoyed Chrono yelled sweatdropping. The scene behind Lindy shattered and she suddenly returned normal, muttering "You have no sense of humour." Then she cleared her throat and asked "Well, did you?"

"Well, sorta," Chrono said sweatdropping "But I was busy." He quickly followed defending himself.

"Oh, Chrono, Chrono, Chrono, You know how sensitive she is." Lindy said sympatheticly.

"You know how good of an actress she is, and how much she LOVES to annoy me!" Chrono yelled chagrined. Lindy was taken aback at the sudden outburst, but recovered quickly saying "But you're so cute when you're annoyed."

Chrono growled and then sighed heavily "Fine have it your way, just let me continue with my job."

First nothing happened, then Chrono turned around to see a pouting, trembling almost crying Lindy who then turned around, dashed out of the room crying "I'll tell Amy-chan on you."

Chrono was left behind to bang his head on the desk thinking 'Old woman are just as crazy as the young ones. Thank god Fate is at least some what sane.' Then he heard two telepathic voices say '_I heard that!_'

"Did I think that out loud?" Chrono groaned.

**On the Asura bridge**

Amy was coming around from almost dying, just to be tackled by a crying Lindy, giving her another of her famous suffocating hugs "Amy-chan, Amy-chan, Chrono is being mean again!"

Amy sighed, then got an idea. She somehow pushed Lindy away from her and said "Surely Chrono-kun can't be mean to us both at the same time." The once so sad Lindy got the smile of a three year old and yelled "Great idea!"

**Back at the Asura research lab**

Chrono was shivering due the feeling of impending doom, and he was sure he knew who caused that feeling.

And as if they were waiting for it, Lindy and Amy appeared smiling saying his name as sweet as possible.

"Chrono~." "Chrono-kun~" "We want to talk to you~" suddenly they heard a banging sound and saw Chrono banging his head on the desk. 'Women!' He thought.

**A few more tries later**

Amy had finally been able to remember that she had something to tell Chrono, when suddenly the following scene happened.

Terror terror We're gonna crash we're gonna crash Terror Terror You want some tea with it teehee~

After one bang from Chrono, he looked at Amy asking "Amy~ have you been playing with the displays again?" Amy looked as if she was gonna whistle and said "Maaaybeee~" Chrono sweatdropped

"I quite liked it actually." Lindy said, causing a facefault from Chrono and a happy 'teehee' smile from Amy, before they all realized that they were in danger and had to head to the bridge.

"Aww, do we have to~" Chrono whined.

**Back at the bridge**

They got to the bridge after going to the toilet and eating something.

A pulsing vein appeared on Chrono's head, as they found out they didn't have much time left before they would crash.

"Okay everyone get to your posts, do everything to stop us from crashing, however don't panic." Chrono ordered, only to get a smack on the head from both Lindy and Amy.

"That's not what you're supposed to say." Lindy and Amy said in unison.

"Everyone..." Everyone looked at Lindy with great anticipation "What are we supposed to do now?" she asked, while tilting her head with a lost puppy look on her face that made everyone do a facefault.

"Just follow my orders and forget what this insane woman just said!" Chrono yelled.

"Chrono!" Lindy yelled angrily at her son "You know woman in our family only go insane after the age of fifty." She said.

Chrono looked up to his mother with an innocent look on his face and said "Aren't you already fifty?"

"If it wasn't for the cute face you're giving me right now, and the fact that you're my son, I would've beaten you to a pulp." Lindy said monotonously, after which a demonic aura appeared around her, causing Chrono to shiver from bad memories associated with that aura. "NOW GET TO YOUR SEAT!" She hissed.

"Yes, ma'am." Chrono said saluting while running to his place at breakneck speed.

Then Lindy glared at Amy who was still standing next to her oblivious to the impending tongue lashing she would be receiving.

**5 minutes of degrading remarks aimed at any stragglers later.**

"Well that was stress relieving." Lindy said with a happy smile. Her crew was a shivering, crying mess by now, well al except Amy who was still obliviously smiling next to Lindy having been able to hide behind any other passing crew-member until the end of the storm. Then Amy frowned slightly before asking "Weren't we here for a reason?"

This made the entire crew sweat-drop and quickly turn in their seats to find just what it was that had the ship in such a panic. Unimportant crew member #3 turned on the big screen. In the distance you heard Chrono pouting "Why the big screen and why can't I do it?"

Suddenly they saw something so unexpected that several UCM's fainted, Something so "Big." squeaked a trembling Amy, that Amy began to squeak, something so impressive that Chrono began to bang his head while facefaulting. "Well ain't that a big one." Lindy said still smiling with a cowboy hat appearing out of no where scaring Amy for the heck of it and earning another headbang from Chrono. UCM #84 (yes that is a high number but we don't like to talk about what happened to the earlier 43) thought 'Shouldn't he have one hell of a headache by now?'

"It's a ship!" Chrono yelled outraged. Then UCM # 42 said "We're being hailed Admiral Lindy."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Reject!" *Slap* "Owie" Amy pouted while rubbing the back of her head.

"That's Mutiny my steerswoman, arr." She said with a pirate hat on. "but back to the subject I'm the captain and I say: What are you waiting for? Reject." Not noticing that the crew had been ignoring the two of them and were looking to the most sane of the three Chrono. "Accept it and ignore the other two." he said with a sigh while gesturing vaguely to the two woman still acting like they were on a pirate ship.

So they did and on the Big screen appeared...

**At Fate's appartement on the Mid-Childan planet**

'_Arf, Arf, AAAAARF!' _Fate's telepathic yelling woke Arf up so she wasn't in the best of moods.

'_What!'_ Arf's response was quite annoyed but apparently Fate wasn't picking on it in her excitement.

'_I'm not half-ferret, I'm not half-ferret.' _this did wake Arf up making her question the sanity of her mistress once more. '_And that was ever in question why? Has Chrono been telling you things again?'_

_'Yes, but that's not what this is about.'_ And so Fate told Arf what Shamal had told her.

_'And are you able to turn into a Wolvefox as well?' _Was Arf's only question.

_**TBC.**_

**OMAKE**

Chrono was left behind to bang his head on the desk thinking 'Old woman are just as crazy as the young ones. Thank god Fate is at least some what sane.

Suddenly he heard Fate's voice in his head '_I'll have you know I'm certifiable insane thank you very much, Shamal even confirmed it for me!'_

Next Chapter

**Amy: **"The reason I was actually bothering you was that I had found a school."

**Nanoha:** "You know Suzuka-chan en Arisa-chan!"

**Fate and unknown person: **'I know her!'

**GunsoNatsumi: Ja ne**

**Sailor Natsuki: See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The chapter with mew mew Ichigo and mew mew Pudding on the Asura

The TSAB members stood in shock when they saw who were on board of gigantic and magnificent ship. Absolute silence.

"That are the biggest ears I've ever seen." Amy said killing the silence.

"Was that supposed to be an insult, or a compliment?" A purple haired alien said in monotonous voice, which made Amy squeak a little.

Suddenly Lindy cleared her throat and asked nicely "May I ask where you're destination lies, and why you're going there?"

"Are you the captain of the ship?" The alien asked, and earned a nod from Lindy "We're heading to Earth, and we'd like to keep the reasons to our self." He answered.

"Then we, as the TSAB, can't let you pass, unless you assure us that you're not planning on hurting any innocent people." Lindy said in a serious tone.

"We pro-" But the alien was cut short by Chrono who asked "Are you the only one on the ship, and if there are more members I think it's better if we meet them too. And we'd like to know your name, too."

The alien sighed before answering "There are two more people here, I'll get them in a minute and my name is Pai." At that point Lindy and Amy shot into a laughing fit and even Chrono had a hard time not to laugh.

"P-Pie, who… made up… THAT name." Lindy and Amy said unison.

Pai twitched slightly and said slowly as if talking to two retards "My mother of course."

Chrono slapped his forehead, sighed and shook his head for good measures before saying "Just ignore those two, it's what we all do when they are in this kind of mood."

And so they did. They began to hammer out some details while in the background Lindy and Amy were playing around with Lindy's abilitie to summon up different cosplay items. Right now Lindy had somehow gotten her hands on a mew mew ichigo costume in her size and one of mew mew pudding for Amy.

Unknown to them all, another alien was watching and saw them and couldn't help but burst out in laughing saying "I knew she was an old hag."

*twitch* "A disturbance in the force, I felt." Lindy said while suddenly looking like Yoda. Amy was by then bowing down to the greatness that is Lindy's cosplay powers. Chrono was still trying to ignore the two but it just wasn't working as the humongous pulsing vein on the side of his head could attest to. The UCM's and the inhabitants of the other ship were just trying to think up a good reason that had those two had such high ranking positions.

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

"Ichigo-san, why are you growling?" Letuce asked gently.

"I have the sudden feeling someone called me an old hag and no one refuted the fact!" Ichigo growled out.

**Meanwhile at Shamals medic bay.**

"So what are you going to tell Nanoha?" Shamal asked Fate.

"Why would I tell her? It's not like want to end the universe or your life for that matter." Fate asked in her normal deadpan manner.

Shamal sweatdropped and gulped slightly but had to admit Fate was probably right in her assumption of Nanoha's reaction. "I've got a brilliant idea! Let's just not tell Nanoha about this!"

"What aren't you going to tell me about?" Nanoha asked brightly but with a slight edge. Fate and Shamal both gulped slightly, although Fate wasn't exactly sure why.

"What do you mean?" Shamal asked trying get some more time to think up a excuse.

"Well... uh... uhm... you see uh..." Fate stuttered trying to battle her own excitement and fear but failing. "I'm just like Arf!" she yelled excitedly.

Nanoha could only blink while Shamal slapped her fore head and began to pray for a good afterlife. Nanoha was just planning on making a scathing remark like Lindy-san had been teaching her when she saw the look on Fate's face. 'It's way to cute to be legal, I'm certain of that.' this was the only thought that went through her head till she noticed that Shamal had been looking. She couldn't help but growl slightly and think 'MINE!'

**On earth with the Mews again**

At the moment, all the mews and Berry, Ryo, Keiichiro, Tasuku, Masaya and of course Masha were at Mint's house having a karaoke party. At the moment Mint was singing: I believe I can fly.

Then came Zakuro with: Who let the dogs out ( As you may have noticed they do not choose their own songs)

Then came Pudding with: Candy cave

Then Ichigo with: Eye of the tiger and was promptly forced to sing the kitty cat song.

A little while later it was finally Letuces turn and she had to sing Doo Dah day.

In the middle of the song Masha came with the message that there had been a sighting of a chimera animals.

"Well girls," Ryo said "you know what this means don't you?"

"Oh no." "God no." NONONONO!" were some of the words flying around.

"Oh yes, Go, go Tokyo Mew Mew!" Ryo yelled in a Power Ranger kind of way. The rest just shook their head or in Mints case slammed their head into the table.

**Later at the battlefield**

"Since when has this park turned into a pokemon battle field?" Mint asked.

"Beats me." Ichigo answered. Then suddenly the ground started to shake and a great mole chimera anima appeared out of the ground.

"Oehhhhh, not good." One of the mews said when a sand attack was fired at them, and they had to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, Berry was the last to jump away and got slightly hit by the attack, and now her foot was stuck in massive ground. But with help from Zakuro's whip, Berry got loose. She got in her hero pose yelling "We the Tokyo's fight for justice, truth and all that's good against all evil, and that means YOU!"

"Berry, 1) waaayy too long, 2) We are Tokyo Mew Mew not a baseball team, get it right!" Mint Yelled aggravated with the rest nodding around her.

"Al right, al right. We the Mew Mew Tokyo's fight for justice, truth and all that's good against all that's evil and that means YOU!"

"No, no it's Tokyo Mew Mew! Oh you know what? Never mind!" Mint sighed then looked up to see where the rest had gone. She found them having a nice cup of tea on top of the dead Chimera animal. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Why didn't you offer me some, too?"

**Back at the Asura**

"AH!" Amy suddenly exclaimed as she was changing into a new cosplay uniform(sailor Mars) "There was something I was supposed to tell you, Chrono-kun!" while saying this she pointed at both herself and Chrono forgetting about the fact that she had been using her hands to brace herself against the wall thus falling flat on her face. "Owie..."

Chrono slapped himself on the forehead and sighed before looking at the inhabitants on the other ship and saying "I'm really sorry about this but it seems that I'm going to have to cut this short. However seeing as I think you have no really malicious business on planet 97 we'll let you through." that said he turned of the Big Screen and turned back to the still whining Amy.

"What was it that you needed?" he asked with the sigh of a long suffering young man.

Dressed as she was, in a sailor outfit and an holographic firebow in hands, it was hard to take her seriously but he made a valiant effort.

"The reason I was actually bothering you was that I had found a school." She said in a enthusiastic way. Chrono just couldn't take her seriously with her suit and that face; his mouth corners twitched as if they were trying to become a smile without his approval. Amy saw this and thought he was making fun of her and once again ran towards Lindy screaming about him being a meany.

**Back with the Mews**

"Oh, we're sorry Mint but you looked so busy, we thought it better not to disturb you." Ichigo said with a slight smirk.

*Twitch* Mint frowned petulantly and pouting slightly. Unbeknownst to her Zakuro who had seen that found that to be absolutely adorable. 'Damnit Zakuro, she's jailbait!'

**An hour later in front of the Mew mew café**

Two reporters were standing in front of the place and were casting suspicious glances at the general public. They were also whispering to each other in a suspicious way.

"So, we're doing this in a subtle way, right?"said reporter #1. #2 Nodded fervently with a slight ditzy grin on her face that made #1 slightly nervous but she just shook it off. They made their way inside and immediately came face to face with a young Chinese looking blonde pre-teen. #2 got a glint in her eyes that made #1 shiver again.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked with a shining smile. #1 was temporarily blinded while #2 just blinked once and then began to beam in a similar fashion before making the next 'subtle' inquiry: "Are you of the Tokyo mew mew?"

"Ye-" She was cut of by a hand on her mouth with a glaring Mint attached to it.

Meanwhile #1 was shaking her head while muttering "Oh yeah, real subtle."

**T.B.C. **


End file.
